Guest Stars
Here are the guest stars that have appeared in Dark709s comics. Some have suffered fatal injuries while other were lucky enough to get out unharmed. This list shows the guest stars and which ones got injured in the slightest way. To date, there have been 64 Guest Stars in Dark709's comics. List {| class="wikitable" border="1" |- ! Guest Star ! Fate |- | Vaki04destroyer | Unharmed |- | Vurahk | Hit by Sir Pickles |- | Silver and Goldlink | Unharmed |- | Phil the Le Koranan | Unharmed |- | Tahu Hyper | Had ice cream "zapped" by Tahu |- | Lady Ervai | Unharmed |- | Akano Toa of electricity | Unharmed |- | Kofu | Unharmed |- | Keratu | Unharmed |- | the wise one | Annoyed by lavaside rahi |- | Toa of Protodermis | Had his flowers destroyed by Sir Pickles |- | Kopaka Kurahk | Shrunken, then squashed by Dark709 |- | Kurt | Grounded by father |- | Vaku | Unharmed |- | Lavaside Rahi | Turned into a total idiot |- | Kohrak Kal-an evil punk | Unharmed |- | Infected Terran | Unharmed |- | GTnerd | Possibly burned by Dr. Stinzelmini |- | Vahki Lewa | Beaten up by an orange ball |- | Valkuma Toa of crystles | Unharmed |- | Skwert: Toa of annoyance | Unharmed |- | Ham | Unharmed |- | Jaa--Matoran of Light | Beaten up by Takua's crab, Pewku |- | Toa Jamie | Fell through the floor |- | Nanaku Nuva | Unknown |- | Tahuri | Unharmed |- | Nikira | Threatened to be put in a room with Bob dressed like a cookie |- | Syrupe Toa of Waffels | Unharmed |- | Padgiti/Halowee | Had a fight with Newsy |- | Vanaka | Almost teleported to another dimension |- | Superkid11 | Unharmed |- | Voporak:The Dark | Almost killed by Sir Pickles |- | Vahki Commander | Unharmed |- | Nuju Nuva | Fought with Sir Pickles |- | Nuju Dude | Possibly was in a horrible explosion |- | Toa of Luck | Strangled by Dark709 |- | Vakama34 | Unharmed |- | Kevkili the Chronicler | Burnt by Sir Pickles |- | Inverto | Booed by Bob |- | Yami | Became overweight and crashed through floor |- | Platinum Makuta | Almost beaten up by Dark709 and frozen by Kopaka |- | Gukko Pilot | Unharmed (probably due to being Dark's #1 fan and he doesn't bother him that much) |- | Marcus Toa of Evil | Put into hospital with Dark, Torri Torri and Shadow |- | Vicox | Shot by thousands of poison darts in a dream |- | Voporak the Dark | Almost beaten up by Darth Pickles |- | Lp5 | Legally ripoffed |- | Shadow Hagah Iruini | Unharmed |- | Elcan | Had flesh burned off |- | Joraka10 | Squashed against door by Shadow |- | Hero or Beast | Unharmed |- | Tpa Nidhiki05 | Unharmed |- | Lemonardo114 | Beaten up by Dark709 |- | Gold Vahki | Unharmed |- | Pepena | Injured spleen |- | Angela, Toa of Spectral Waves | Unharmed |- | Lewa Metru, Master of Wind | Got hit by noobiness and laser blasts |- | Desertdan2 | Unharmed |- | *Jedi Master Anex | Burned horribly |- | General Likonan | Accidently insulted himself |- | Exovahki | Slammed by door |- | Arrengavin | Arrested by guards |- | Canama | Unharmed |- | Ben4514 | Mistaken for Zacku and escorted out by Arnold Kanohiwrangler |- | Toatapio Nuva | Embarrassed |- | Toa Tak | Crushed by the ceiling |- | Vahki Lewa | Unharmed |- | Crimson Jestor | Hit by a frying pan and thrown off a waterfall |- | Toa of Spikes | Was attacked by Bob, Newsey, Onepu Nuva and Mr. Zimmwad |- | Ravanas | Unharmed |- | Knightrider2000 | Unharmed |- | Tapika | Squashed by a cow |- | Mr. Mahari | Attaked by pirhana |- | VakamaMetruNui | Unharmed |- | Hyper Nuva | Unharmed |- | Munkiman, toa of chocolate milk | Unharmed |- | Toa of Time and Space | Unharmed, but mask was stolen by Pickles in an erased reality |- | Tomdroidser | Erased by Pickles, but was later un erased |- | Neya, gaurdian of rootbeer | Burnt, but later saved the studio |- | Takarii Lokuuk Maken | Jumped through the roof |-